


【巩章】噬爱之爱

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 假模假式人物传记, 章子怡或许真的恨巩俐但她自己也不知道为什么
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: 她如果爱她，就停止爱自己
Relationships: Gong Li/Zhang Ziyi, 巩俐/章子怡
Kudos: 1
Collections: 巩章





	【巩章】噬爱之爱

1.

“知道吗？”

如果你有机会、有胆量去问章子怡，她会这样告诉你——

“知道吗？有很长一段时间，我好恨俐姐。恨到巴不得咬断她的脖子，把她的血吸得干干净净。恨到要她做我的盘中餐、脚下骨。恨不得亲手将她从那座金字塔的最顶端推下来，看她坠落，砸向地面，摔得七零八落。”

但这都只是章子怡的眼睛会告诉你的。明面之上，场面说辞，她的嘴只会这样讲“俐姐呀，是我非常欣赏的女演员。不仅是我的前辈，还是我的师姐呢”。她喊这一声“姐”的时候如此轻巧，以至于你几乎要质疑她以双眼告知的憎恨。

章子怡并不善于以言语自我表达。这理应得到宽宥。人一生能够拥有的天赋有限，顾此失彼，是先天选择的公平体现。上帝对她已然有失公允，使她清丽而不清高，美艳而不媚俗；使她有一张人人艳羡的皮，和一把着实太硬的骨。因而剥夺她在言语之上过多的机敏，虽然仍旧冠以“剥夺”的名义，却更接近一种建构中的巧思——要让她的锐利背面透露出浑然天成的温钝，如此才能赋予他人宽恕她的切口。

她的眼睛足以诉说百万字的细腻与宏大。可她的嘴不擅长辩解，不擅长迂回，不擅长合理地透露憎恨，也就更加无法解释恨意的缘由。

何况平心而论，她对巩俐的这股恨意，从根源上看，与巩俐毫不相干。如果足够苛刻，甚至该被定义为师出无名。

那时候章子怡十九岁，或者二十岁。她很难精准找到一切的开端，因为等她察觉的时候，这种情绪已经在她的身体里根深蒂固且枝繁叶茂。

所以不如就从最开始说起，从她的十九岁说起——懵懵懂懂，却异彩纷呈的那个十九岁。

2.

计划有变。既然要说开始，不如就先说起初的起初，端点的端点。

她当然很早就听说过巩俐。电影演员，大美女。用今天的话来说，她是家喻户晓的大明星。

那时候“巩俐”这两个字对于她来说只是人们茶余饭后笑谈中的一个名字，音像店门口海报上的一张脸。她二十二岁成名，彼时章子怡不过只是个瘦小的八岁孩子。母亲看着她，说孩子这个头儿，不往高了拔点儿可不行，于是牵着她的手去体校报名学体操。体校老师说咱们学校没有专门的体操班，母亲转而决定带她学舞蹈——都是抻筋骨，能长个儿就成——由体校转往少年宫的路上，路过放映场，狭小的售票窗口边上公示“新片预告”，竖着摆四张手绘海报。顶上头一张比其他的都大出一圈，通红通红的画面，正中央三个大字，章子怡认得两个：

“红——高——”她让第三个字难住了，一扽她妈腰上的衣服，尖着嗓子迎风嚎，“妈，那字儿念什么？”

她妈乐于见缝插针寓教于乐，减速腾空档往边上看一眼：“哪个？”

她松开一只手指着海报：“那个！最上面那一张画，第三个字，红——高——什么？”

她妈眯着眼看：“噢，那字儿念‘梁’，红高粱。你知道高粱是什么吗？”

“知道！粮食呗。”

“对，所以这粱字儿底下就作一个大米的米。记住了吗？”

“记住啦——”章子怡兜风拉长调，又问，“妈，刚那是放电影儿的地方吧？”

“对。”

“红高粱，这电影讲的什么啊？”

“这妈上哪儿知道去？妈也没看过啊。”

“那，咱下回来能上那儿看一次么？”

她妈头别不过来，眼风仍旧杀到她脸上：“你妈我骑这么老半天是为了送你来看电影儿的？一会儿报上了名，你给我好好儿在少年宫专心跳舞！”

“哦。”章子怡悻悻答话，小小一个缩起来，拿她妈的背挡风。

所以事情就是这样的。即使她不愿意承认。她跟巩俐尚未谋面，互不闻名，素不相识的时候，她就已经因为巩俐有所获得。第一份收获是高粱的粱字，底下作一个大米的米。如果不是因为巩俐，那么至少她在八岁这一年是绝没有可能接触到这个字的。

她妈成功教会她这个字，也同样成功让她加入少年宫舞蹈班。从此每周雷打不动蹬车送她学习，途径放映场，章子怡望眼欲穿，她妈目不斜视。

她在少年宫学习舞蹈基础，从民族舞到芭蕾都有所涉猎。但她当时确实没有能力分辨中华之传统美和法国之古典美有什么区别，因此绷脚尖就是绷脚尖，下腰就是下腰，一切动作都只单纯是对生理构造的忤逆。她在少年宫的三年舞蹈学习有极强的目的性，由她妈口传心授，即强身健体，其他追求并无太多，以至于后来考入北舞附中又因基本功吃了不少苦头。

但正如她自己后来所说，训练之皮肉苦并非不可忍受。她未满十二岁便切身体悟到这个道理——肉眼所能觉察之痛苦皆是过眼云烟水中浮萍，真正会留下疤痕的都是眼所不能见，口所不能言。她后来能够将这种痛苦总结为“人言可畏”，而到了那个时候再回头去看，十二岁这一年的可畏人言，与往后岁月中她将经历的风暴相比，只不过是花瓣因蜂鸟扇动的翅膀摇摆而已。

她是阴差阳错顺水推舟开始自己的舞蹈生涯的。而她的同学们大多出身世家，满心满眼尽是舞蹈，小小年纪，志向远大，各自怀一股傲气立誓将出类拔萃使家族之名远扬。她第一个人生节点的选择并非出于自我意识，本就迷茫，在这样的环境之中便越发无所适从。唯一支撑她睁开眼架起腿来的是一种“不能掉队”的本能。她回忆说这种本能应该是她们这一整代人骨子里自带的东西——人人都是群体的一个部分，而即便你无法在群体中做领头人，也绝不能允许自己成为拖后腿的那一个。她的此类本能究竟是与生俱来还是在北舞附中逼仄的空气里后天培养，不得而知，但确实在她薄薄的躯体里随时间发酵，以至于后来成为“傲骨”，甚至于被人称为“野心”。

她十二岁这一年所期望的事情实际相当单纯——她只是想追上其他人。她意识到自己的不足——她的筋不如别人软，背不如别人开，跟头翻得不如别人好看——为了弥补这样的不足，就自然而然地要付出更多。她于是牺牲更多的睡眠和用餐时间，转而与练功房厮磨。但她在练功房的木质地板上企图将自己对折成更薄的一个角时缺乏另一种自知：在任何一个集体中间，与众不同都是一件危险的事情。过度的愚笨会受到嘲讽，过度的勤勉同样将遭受非议。

流言传进她耳朵里的时候，正是天气转凉时。北京的冬天与夏天之间几乎没有间隙，很突然地降温，预兆即将到来的第一场雪。

章子怡在尚未开始供暖的宿舍里与棉被套面面相觑。冷空气已然来袭，从宿舍下半截门开出的通风口一刻不停地往里蹿。往年这个时候她都在家里，早早地盖上母亲晒过太阳并妥帖套好的大棉被。棉被足够大，她整个人钻进里面，头先进去，再像小猫拱窝一样地在被子里头转一圈，重新冒出脑袋。她会嗅到北京干燥的空气由阳光烘焙以后的味道，象征温暖和家的温馨。

她每日在文化课教室和练功房之间奔波，她从学校领来的棉被还没来得及见过太阳。她头一次见到这个样子的棉被：冰冷、沉重，不像是能用来抵御寒冷的东西，而只好像一块大得离谱的砖头。而与它配套的被套——章子怡拎起被套的一角——这东西看起来那么大，大得匪夷所思，敞开的口子足够塞进两个她去。她只是用手拎起一个角，就错觉自己的手臂是不是下一秒就该要断掉。

她一筹莫展，最后翻身下床，去保安室致电她妈。

她妈口头教授她如何套被套。找到角，将被子的角塞进去，捏住，再去塞下一个。

“全套完把外头绳子系牢了，别忘了展开来抖一抖。”她妈在电话那头说，“要是不抖开了，你晚上盖着难受。”

她心想那被子那么大，她在床上抖会不会一不留神让被子给扽下来。但她没把这句话问出来，她十二岁的时候已经能够判断什么样的话听起来有些愚蠢。

她就是在回宿舍的路上又一次察觉到那些话和眼神的。听不真切，看不清楚，但很清晰地可以感受到其中的锋利。她的脸颊和后背同时尖锐地痛了一下。那不单纯是话语或者眼神，而是一种氛围，好像整个学校都因此变成一个透明的气泡，每一个人都是鱼，唯独她作为一个人存在，就被剥夺了呼吸的可能性。她从小就是当面来当面去的性格，向来厌恶背后嚼人口舌。因为厌恶，当自己成为被咀嚼的那一个时，就愈发得在意，愈发得难以释怀。她觉得这个没有空气的气泡里有另一种压力正挤压着自己，让她的肋骨交叉，胸骨错位。

她死死地憋着一口气一路跑回了宿舍，落锁，背靠着门，这把这口气吐出来。

她咬着牙爬到床上去，恶狠狠地抓住棉被的一角，塞进被套里面去。她的手在被套里寻找正确的那一个角。但这个被套却还是那么大，大得匪夷所思，好像是无穷无尽。她最后干脆整个人钻进去，手里攥着被角，撑着被套，灯光穿过被套打在她面前，明明灭灭，她捏着被套的手仿佛在演皮影戏。她梗着脖子，总算在昏暗的灯光里面将被子的四个角全部塞好，重新钻了出来。

章子怡跪坐在自己刚刚勉强套好的棉被上面——还不算完全套好，因为她还没有将它展开来抖一抖——大口大口地喘气。吐出第三口气的时候，她的眼泪跟着掉了下来。她的眼泪掉在被子上，那么厚的棉，一下子就把那一滴小小的眼泪吸干了。多么残忍的一张棉被，竟然连哭泣的痕迹都不允许她留下。

从第二天起，她不再频繁出入练功房练习基本功，而改在床上拉筋。有时候晚上保持着拉伸动作睡着了，第二天醒来的时候会错觉自己成了个没腿的瘫子。

那是九十年代的开始。一个无数可能正在孕育的时代。一切被打碎的都即将重建，一切被束缚的都正在挣脱，一切被掩埋的都重见天日。

这个时候，巩俐正在斑斓的染布之下展现女性如何在欲望和自由中挣扎沉浮，而章子怡正在九十厘米宽的木板床上教自己的身体学会臣服。

她最终在这种自我驯服之中忍无可忍地爆发，在十三岁的某个夜晚伺机逃出了宿舍。

她羽绒服里只穿了一件单衣和仔裤，蹑手蹑脚地靠着楼梯栏杆飞快地下楼，飞快地赶在落锁前冲出宿舍楼，沿着墙根跑，飞快地跑出了校门。

校门口几步路开外倒着一辆自行车，她把它扶起来，抬腿跨上去，也不管它是好是坏，具体属于什么人，压低了身体，飞快地蹬出去。北京的冷风是有实质的，她的脸可以感受到风里夹带着的尘土颗粒，干燥地扫打在她的额头和脸颊，在她吸气的时候滚进气管和鼻腔。

在这样的风里飞快地骑车很容易让人产生窒息感。但就是这样实质性的窒息，却让一直堵在她胸口的一团东西逐渐消解。她漫无目的地往前，抬脚、落脚，呼气、吸气，直到那一团终于消解至难以察觉。

章子怡停下车，仰起头来，意识到自己骑到了一家电影院前。与她八岁那年见到的相比，这间电影院要大上不少。不变的是售票口仍旧贴海报预告上映新片。海报是打印出来的，单张竖排版，一张一张并排着贴过去，遭风吹日晒，即使是新电影，也微微泛一些黄色。离她最近的一张主体是一个女人的脸：绿色的头巾，红色的棉衣，黄色的脸，笑着，露出不是很整齐的白色的牙齿。《秋菊打官司》。

她把着车头，站在那里，心想这个女人应该就是秋菊。她盯着秋菊狭长的眼睛和鼓鼓的脸颊，细碎的头发底下粗黑的眉毛。秋菊在那张海报上露出笑容，可能是期盼坚毅释然或者任何什么东西。但是章子怡在十三岁逃出学校的那一天，却只是觉得秋菊寂寞。她站在空无一人的街道里跟秋菊面对面，看到远远的地方秋菊走过来的身影，她脚下也只有一条白毛的小狗。她觉得秋菊如此得寂寞。

秋菊当然无法作证自己是否真的寂寞。那个瞬间只不过是属于章子怡一个人的移情。她的少女时代因故逼仄，目送同龄人由父母接送上学却必须得自己照顾自己的起居。是她自己寂寞，所以看花花寂寞，看草草寂寞。看到海报里的秋菊，于是秋菊顺理成章地寂寞。同是天涯寂寞人，章子怡又凑近一点，认了认海报上的名字——张艺谋，巩俐。两者都有所耳闻，但算不上熟悉。她念念有词地读这五个字的时候，当然不会预料到这名字背后的两个人将如何与自己的未来息息相关。

她当时只不过后知后觉地发现了身上的寒冷。她打了个冷颤，拉紧了羽绒服，调转车头，重新骑回学校的方向。

骑回去，进校门，但仍然不回宿舍。因为宿舍有一张九十厘米宽的木板床正在等待。她将自行车丢回原位，跺着脚小跑着来到操场。

章子怡躺在几千平米的操场上，抬头去看天空。

九十年代北京的夜空是靛蓝色的，那么蓝的天上有一颗一颗好大的星星。

多么亮的星星。

多么寂寞。


End file.
